


Going Out

by ColdAngels



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAngels/pseuds/ColdAngels
Summary: Sarah has a date tonight. Jareth drops in. J/S.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Kudos: 23





	Going Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short. Got inspired by an outfit I saw on Tumblr lol.

Sarah swipes the red colouring across her bottom lip. Using the tip of her pinky finger, she leans close to the mirror and begins fixing up the corners before briefly pressing both lips together and flashing a brilliant smile.

"Perfect," she says breathily as she caps the lipstick and drops it back into her drawer.

"Sarah, come on! We're going to be late!"

"I'll be down in a minute!"

She runs a hand through her hair as she looks into the mirror again, checking over her reflection to make sure everything's right.

A face beside her copies has her stop and she's frozen in place to stare as it's mouth moves, it's eyes boring into hers.

"Why hello, Sarah," his voice is silky, as she remembers it. His lips curl into a smirk as he watches her shoulders sag in resignation, the smile beginning to dissolve into a frown.

"You couldn't have chosen a worse time to show."

His brows dip, "Oh and why is that? Somewhere to be?"

"You should know the answer to that already."

His head tilts as she turns to rest her gaze on him; he's leaning against the wall beside her bed, one foot over the over.

"Believe it or not, Sarah I do have a kingdom to run and cannot always keep an eye on you."

Though he does roam them over her attire, or her figure, Sarah suddenly thinks, and her cheeks flush; she's wearing skinny jeans with a red flowery shirt that exposes her shoulders and a tiny bit of midriff. But he looks instead to her face, leaves it there and she can feel the warmth begin to fade. Of course she had the wrong idea.

"Surely you cannot be all dressed up with nowhere to go?"

She reaches over for the clutch hanging on her chair and hooks it over her arm. It's her turn to smile as she announces happily; "Actually, I do. I have a date."

As if on cue, the male voice calls up the stairs again.

"What's taking you so long?"

An amused glint shines in Jareths eyes as she glances at the door, an embarrassed blush creeping back into her face.

"And I suppose I'm keeping you from said companionship?"

She swallows, her voice even, "I don't want to anger him."

His expression softens, "Of course not. You humans have so little patience."

He watches her gaze go to the door again, and she holds it. There's a longing in her body language, and yet she doesn't move towards it.

"Why're you here?" She reluctantly looks back at him, and there's a concern behind it when he doesn't respond. "My friends aren't in trouble, are they?"

He raises a brow, "Now why would you think that?"

"Why else would you come here?" She counters.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Don't you have a kingdom to run?"

A silence stretches between them as Jareth considers her, and a smile quirks at his mouth. Before he can answer, however, heavy footsteps are heard bounding up the stairs and Sarah shoots a sudden panicked glance Jareths way.

But he only puts a finger to his lips in a 'shushing' motion and as she goes to respond, confused, the door is jerked open to reveal her boyfriend, Henry, staring at her. When he realises she's okay, because of course she is, a relieved smile breaks across his face and he walks into the room.

"Come on, we're gonna miss it," he says softly as he reaches for her hand.

Sarahs lips part as she glances from Jareth to Henry, but after a few seconds of quiet, it begins to dawn on her that...he can't see him and she feels a thankfulness sink into her. Who knows how he would've reacted if he'd seen a Goblin King stood by her bed?

She nods to him, "I know. I was just... Her gaze wavers on Jareth, who to her surprise is still watching her and she frowns, briefly.

"You okay?"

"Hm?"

Henrys brows are furrowed as he reaches up to touch her cheek, "You seem distracted."

"I'm okay, Henry really."

"You sure?"

She nods, but doesn't miss how Jareths eyes divert to the carpet as Henrys thumb brushes her skin and she gently pushes him away.

"I promise," she whispers and his eyes catch hers.

He raises her hand to kiss atop it, "Okay."

"I'll be done soon."

Something flutters in her as his hand slips from hers and as he turns to go, she steals another glance at Jareth who's now watching him, his face becoming suddenly hard.

When the door quietly closes and Sarah hears Henry retreat to the foyer, she turns back to the King.

To see a large barn owl in his place.


End file.
